


Black as Sin

by PenguinObsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinObsession/pseuds/PenguinObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is forced into this tiny cafe where they sell coffee more sugary that ice cream so Sam can get his girly drink. The line is taking forever so Dean goes off to wait at a table when suddenly tall dark and handsome comes over to have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black as Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Short flirting between Dean and Cas. I needed to clean my muse and I dont think there are nearly enough coffee shop fics :3 enjoy

Dean could practically smell the diabetes in the air when he walked into the place.  **"Come on Sam this isnt even coffee."** There was only one way to drink coffee, black, or black as sin as his father used to say. The taller man just rolled his eyes and gave a snort to his brother.  **"Not all of us can drink tar in the mornings Dean."** He snapped back, stepping into the ridiculously long line. Seriously this many people needed this shit in the morning? There was no way he was going to stand here in line for 30 minutes so Sammy could get his latte.  **"Im going to go wait at a table bitch."** His brother just rolled his eyes.  **"Alright jerk."** There was a soft smile on his face. To anyone else their little back and forth would seem rude but to the brothers is was the alternate form of I love you. 

The blonde weaved his way through the mass of people until he found an empty table in a far corner. Perfect. He sat down, relaxing into the small cafe chair. This place was truly awful. It was crowded, it smelled far too sweet to be a coffee shop, they played shitty indy music, Dean knew this must have been what hell was like. He gave a soft groan and held his head in his hands, cursing Sammy for bringing him to the hipster heaven. 

**"Not a big fan of coffee?"** Dean looked up when he heard the voice. His mouth went a little dry when he saw who the voice belonged to. He was tall, he had a mass of dark hair that said  _I just had sex_ , he had a 5 o'clock shadow that for some reason Dean found hot. But the kicker was the man's eyes. No one should be allowed to have eyes that fucking blue. It looked like someone had taken all of the blue from the sky and put it in this man's eyes. Dean realized he had been staring and blushed softly.  **"That obvious?"** He said with a chuckle.  _Play it cool Winchester! Get a hold of yourself._ He thought to himself as he watched the stranger sit down across from him.

**"You look like you would rather pull your teeth out that be here."**  The man said with a chuckle and a smile. Dean decided that his smile was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. The way it made his eyes crinkle a little in the edges and, his whole face lit up. His tongue seemed too big for his mouth and English felt like his third language.  **"Im Castiel by the way."** Blue eyes said after a few moments of silence. An odd name but it fit him, a normal name would work on a guy who looked that good, he needed to stick out.

**"Dean. Im Dean."** He finally managed to mumbled with a flustered smile.  _Smooootthhhhhhh._ He thought to himself. Castiel gave a small nod as if he had known Dean's name all along.  **"So let me guess girlfriend drag you here?"** Dean just gave a soft huff. Dean hadnt had a girlfriend since Lisa and that had been a mess. How to you break up with a woman you've been with for a year to tell her you realized you bat for the other team? It had been a mess, things were said, lamps were broken, doors were slammed, but since then Dean had been single and too chickenshit to try and talk to anyone attractive. Even though he had finally realized why his eyes always wondered to guys asses as they walked by didnt mean he had the nerve to go talk to them.

**"No girlfriend. Just my brother."** Dean could have sworn he saw a little something extra in the smile but he didnt say anything. Castiel just waved off to a woman standing in line with fiery red hair.  **"My sister Anna. She insists that we come get coffee once a week to 'catch up'"**  He put little quotes around the word. Dean lived with Sammy so they really didnt need to catch up. They had lived together almost their whole lives. Thew few times they didnt were when Sam went off to college. Dean went to school online, got his degree in mechanical engineering, he owned his own shop now it was pretty awesome.

**"Yea Sammy and I live together so there really isnt any need to catch up. He dragged me here before his court case."** His little brother had gone to college to be a lawyer. Dean was proud, he had always wanted to be one from the time he was small. The fact that the kid went after those dreams and achieved them, well it made Dean just grin like an idiot. He had to raise Sam after their parents died in a house fire, his dad told him to grab Sam and run, it was the last thing he ever heard the man say. Dean screwed up a lot but Sam was the one thing he did right. The man was now a hot shot lawyer, best in town, always having people call to try and get him to work their case. He could have let it all go to his head, crank up his price but, he didnt. He took smaller cases, even did some for free. He was always trying to help those who needed it most. Dean would always wonder how Sam turned out the way he did.

**"Court case? Your brother wouldnt happen to be Sam Winchester?"** Dean chuckled. Sammy was like a little celebrity in Lawrence. It was Kansas the only big thing to happen here was Dorthy so you take what you can get.  **"The one and only."** That comment had Castiel laughing, like tears in his eyes laughing. Dean just gave the guy a look, feeling the protective brother in him come out. Why was he laughing at Sammy? Castiel must have seen the look on his face because he calmed down quickly. 

**"My sister is a lawyer too. She is who your brother is going up against today. For like the past week she had been researching him. Your brother is intimidating. Ive never seen Anna so freaked out before a case."** Dean found his eyes travelling back to the red head. By this point Sam had noticed her too and was studying her, no doubt sizing up his competition. She was cute, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she wore a form fitting purple dress and some black heels. She looked professional and would no doubt give Sammy a run for his money. 

**"She looks like she wont go down without a fight."** He turned his gaze back to Castiel and found those blue eyes looking straight at him. It made his heart shudder a little bit. Castiel just gave a smirk and a quick nod of his head.  **"Anna has always been a fighter. It should be interesting."** For a few moments they just sat there, gazing at one another not sure what to say.

**"So what does Dean Winchester do? I know enough about Sam to write a book but you are a** **mystery."** Dean just gave a soft snort. There wasnt much to tell honestly. He owned an auto shop that was about the end of it. 

**"I own Winchester Auto in town. Thats about it. Sorry Im not famous or interesting like Sammy is. I just work on cars."** He didnt hold a grudge towards his brother for being more interesting. The exact opposite. He was thankful it wasnt him. Growing up there had always been a lot of pressure on him to take care of Sam, behave, live up to his parents legacy, do well in school, it was too much for him. Now he could just relax, do what he loved and, not have to worry. Sammy was alright, the shop was alright, he was alright. He didnt need any of the drama that came with being popular.  **"What about you? What do you do?"**

Castiel cocked his head to the side which Dean could only describe as adorable. His brow furrowed as he contemplated an answer.  **"I am a professor at KU. I teach a mythology class. Nothing truly interesting to most people but I enjoy it."** Dean could tell that he was a professor quite easily now. He wore a white button up with a blue tie. It was easy to tell he just finished his class though because the tie was loose around his neck and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He also had a trench coat that seemed to be a size to big but it was folded on the back of the chair.  **"Is it fun? Teaching? I dont think I could have the patience to do it."** All of the grading and dealing with drunk college kids, no thank you. Dean had went to college late so instead of doing the traditional route he took his classes online. He could work while he did it and didnt have to deal with all of the people. It took a little longer and he didnt get the huge graduation ceremony but, he had a degree hanging on the wall and that was all that mattered.

Castiel shrugged, indifferent to his question. **"I love the material. Mythology has always been an interest of mine. The students are alright but I always get at least one girl who thinks that a smile and short skirt will help raise her grade. Not only is it highly inappropriate and illegal Im gay so she would even have a chance."** If Dean would have been drinking coffee this would have been the point where he spit it out across the table. He was hot, smart, and gay? Had something gone horribly right in the world? He suddenly decided that he would come and get coffee with Sam every time now. Castiel looked at him with a puzzled look.  **"Im sorry does it bother you thank Im gay?"** His voice had lost a bit of its warm tone and it was replaced with annoyance. Dean quickly shook his head. 

**"No no no. I mean.. I am too."** That widened those gorgeous blue eyes. Dean licked his lips nervously. He wasnt ashamed that he was gay but he had always found it a bit awkward trying to tell people. 

**"Oh well um.. Sorry Im just a bit surprised."**  Since when had Castiel's voice gotten so deep. Dean could feel the dynamic between them shift. It went from friendly conversation to them eye fucking each other in a still silence.  **"Dont worry I was too at first."** Dean chuckled uneasily, trying in vain not to stare. Those blue eyes looked at him and Dean could have sworn they could see down into his very soul. Castiel could have asked him to do anything in that moment and Dean would have done it. They sat there, green locked with blue, saying nothing and everything at the same time. There was no need to ask if they were single, there was no question by the way they looked at each other. The conversation was broken by the sound of Deans name. Both looked up to see Sam waving at him from across the room.  _"Come on man Ive got to go!"_  Dean gave a sigh, he didnt want to leave. He stood as did Castiel and the just looked at each other again. 

**"It was really nice meeting you Cas."** Cas? Where had that come from? By the way the man smiled he didnt mind the nickname. He dug around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a slightly crumpled business card. He handed it to Dean, letting the contact of their hands linger for a moment. Dean felt his breath hitch and his heart started to speed up. **"Call me."** His voice got lower again and Dean could feel it rake against every nerve in his body. They looked at each other for a moment again before Sam called Deans name in a more urgent tone. They exchanged smiles, brief but needy smiles, before Dean turned and walked to his brother.

_"Its about damn time!"_  The taller man said in an annoyed voice. Dean just gave a practiced roll of the eyes.  **"Shut up bitch."** It was quickly followed by his brothers jerk. They walked out the door but not before Dean looked back to see Castiel talking to his sister, both sneaking a glance to look at Dean. Green and blue met again and this time Castiel winked. Dean quickly turned around, trying to swallow his heart back down into his chest. He held the business card in his hand with a smile.

What the hell had taken him so long to come with Sammy to get his coffee?  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Like i said just something short to clean my muse. :3


End file.
